


Gokudō, "The Extreme Path"

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Yakuza, kumicho, might make more later, one shot for now, ward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: The young girl stands off to the side of the room. She stares into the dark abyss and settles her eyes on the figure in the back, sitting in his Kimono with a cup of Sake in his hand. She sees the glint of his earrings and the shine of his Katana’s blade. He’s thinking, she muses. Her soft footfalls are loud as she enters the quiet of the room, and she kneels before him, pressing her forehead to the floor as a sign of respect.
Kudos: 4





	Gokudō, "The Extreme Path"

The young girl stands off to the side of the room. She stares into the dark abyss and settles her eyes on the figure in the back, sitting in his Kimono with a cup of Sake in his hand. She sees the glint of his earrings and the shine of his Katana’s blade. He’s thinking, she muses. Her soft footfalls are loud as she enters the quiet of the room, and she kneels before him, pressing her forehead to the floor as a sign of respect.

“Kumicho,” she whispers.

“Why are you bowing to me, Kuina?” he asks, and she looks up.

Her short black hair falls in front of her face, she sees his golden eyes flick across her face. She sits up, her legs folded under her body in the Seiza position, the most comfortable and respectful position at the same time. He looks away from her, towards the door she has left open. Light streams in and hits his feet, scars on both ankles visible to her. His legs are splayed open with no care to the world, but she doesn’t mind it.

“It is out of respect, Kumicho,” she answers him.

He looks at her again, sees something flit across his face. He doesn’t say anything for a while and sips his Sake with a thoughtful face. When he sets it down, he stands and walks away from her.

“I told you not to call me that,” he says to her.

“Alright,” she says, standing herself and turning to face him.

He stands by the door, not looking at her as he speaks to her again.

“Every day, you grow to look more like the both of them.”

She smiles slowly and bows. “Thank you,” she says.

She cannot see him, but she can hear it as he walks away.

“Follow me,” he replies.

She does, catching up with him and looking up at him, green hair duller in the lamp light and face scars looking even deeper. The scar over his left eye is rugged and deep, slicing through his cheek to his lip, the other side going almost up into his hairline. Then the other scar, the one on his temple, which slices through his eyebrow and stops just above his eye. That one had been stitched, but the other had not.

“Where are you taking me?” Kuina asks quietly.

He looks down on her, says nothing and keeps walking. Kuina is slightly confused, but she does not say it to him. She knows that he will not answer if she asks. He has his reasons for certain things. They come across a few people she knows, but she hasn’t been here long enough to know everyone. And there are a lot of people at the house these days. They cross the gardens and leave the pools behind them, entering a small temple at the outskirts of the property.

Kuina grabs onto the Kimono that is fluttering around Kumicho with every step, and he tenses for a second before relaxing and taking her hand in his as they enter the temple. Kuina has been here before, and she finds it slightly creepy, but now Kumicho is with her, so it will be alright.

He leads her towards two pillows and lets go of her hand, motioning for her to sit down in front of two statues. She recognizes them, having been here before a long time ago when she was only four years old. It was a statue of her parents when they were still alive.

“I know you’ve been here before, but do you remember?” Kumicho says as he sits beside her.

Kuina nods her head. “I have, but I do not remember much.”

He nods, turns towards the statue and claps his hands together and bows. Kuina copies him. She bows to the statue of her parents and wonders where they are now. Heaven, surely.

“I took you in when you were just a baby, but I couldn’t care for you then, so I had to give you away. But now you’re here again, and I will teach you all that I know. I learned that you like the way of the sword, if I am correct?” he says as he turns to her.

Kuina sits up and nods her head at him. “Yes, my Guardian taught me some of it. I would like to continue my training with him if at all possible.”

He looks at her, frowning. “Who was your teacher?” he asks.

Kuina sits a little straighter. “His name was Dracule Mihawk, but he only taught me the basics, I suspect he knew what kind of situation I was in.”

He nods his head, stands. “Mihawk cannot teach you anymore than he already has. The only thing to do is for me to teach you, and then you go back to him to finish up the training.”

Kuina nods, stands as well and looks at the statue of her parents one last time. There are more statues in the room, such as a few gods and goddesses, older family members and respected people from the past. She doesn’t know any of them, but she doesn’t care for them. Only her parent’s are what matter to her the most.

She bows once more and follows Kumicho out of the building. They walk back to the house in silence, the only sound the crickets that chirp through the night air. Kuina doesn’t know what to make of her situation. She is now living with Yakuza after all. She hopes she will be safe.

“I must attend to business, you should go to your room,” Kumicho says a while later, as they arrive back at the room where they started.

Kuina nods. “Yes, goodnight, Zoro-sama,” she says, bowing to him.

A small smile graces his face and he ruffles her hair. He turns away from her, enters the room, and she is left behind in the dark hallway.


End file.
